Alice's Grandaughter?
by LaliwuvsanimeX3
Summary: What if Alice had gone back to her world,finally settles down,and ends up having a rebelious grandaughter who falls into the same hole Alice had? Not very good at summeries :P
1. Chapter 1

Alice's Grandaughter?

**Yet another story! :P Sorry guys I get ideas stick in my head **

* * *

I was running through the woods to get away from _**him.** _My mother and he try to get my into dresses.I HATE dresses!They're poofy,lacey, and girly I hate anything like that.

_Flashback_

_"Alexadria! Get over here this instant!"_

_"Never! I told you I hate dresses!Stop tryng to get me into them!"_

_"Come on now dearest!"the boy there got closer to her._

_"Get away from me you creep!"she yelled._

_"Now Alexandria don't make this harder than it is" her mother said_

_"No!I'm not going to be with this creep for the rest of my life and I will not get into that disgusting thing!"she screeched_

_"Yes you will wether you like it or not it's not your choice!"the boy yelled._

_"It can be and I choose not to!" She pulled out a handgun and aimed it at them,who instanly froze._

_"Now deary we can work this out put the gun down and we-"_

_"No!" She cocked and raised the gun so she shot the they were dazed she ran out of the house,hoping to escape them for now..._

* * *

Stray branches whipped at my body,leaving bloodly gashes and rips in my clothes.I finally arrived where i wanted to be,deep in the forest where a lake only my father,his mother(my grandma),and I dad had died when I was twelve...four years ago now I'm 16.I lied next to the lake and felt myself was normal for me,I get injured alot on purpose wether it's climbing trees or breaking glass.I felt silent tears run down my face.

I got up in a sitting position and stared at the lake,letting the tears run down my face.I dipped my hands in the lake and washed my tear-stained I looked at my reflection:I had my grandmother's lovely,icey blue eyes and my grandfather's raven hair.

"Time for a swim"I said aloud to no one and jumped into the lake,my clothes still I came up for a breath I saw a white rabbit in a waist coat on the other side of the lake looking at a pocket watch.I swam to the other side,getting out to look for the rabbit deeper in to the woods.I found rabbit tracks that finally ended at a big black hole in the saying a word I jumped in not caring if anyone would miss me.

"Maybe I can just finally die..." I saw the end of the deep hole come closer.I prepared for the impact,but instead fell into someone's arms.

"Not on my watch" the person up I saw a few of my surroundings and at who had caught had red eyes, a fair face,round glasses,white hair,and popping out of his head,rabbit ears.

"Now why Mr. Rabbit catch me?" I asked him when he put me lifted my chin so we were looking at each others' eyes.

"You have her eyes"Then his expression changed and he chuckled."My name's not it's Peter White"he bowed and took out a vial."Here drink this" I grabbed it with out hesitation,opened it, and drank the potion slowly.

"Bleh it tastes like nothing" He chuckled and asked.

"Hey I never caught your name"

"I'm Alex, " I teased then put on a sad smile "I'm glad you led me here"I hugged him "The other place was hell."Instead of hearing his heart-beat,there was the sound of a ticking clock _"Wierd_" When I pulled away I swear I saw a blush on his face.

"Well Alex I have to get going"he smiled while walking away until he was out of sight,I looked around and saw I was infront of what looked like a clock tower.I walked towards the tower and went in.

"Hello?Anyone home?"I a door,I saw a man behind a desk with long violet hair tied back into a ponytail working on a clock? Appearantly the door creaked making him look up and look a bit angry

"Who are you?" he asked.

"FIne then I see I'm not welcome here so I'll just leave." I pouted and began to walk got up and put his foot between the wall and the door unable to close the door.

"I'm sorry but-"He stoped speaking when he didn't see me anymore.

* * *

"What a jerk"I spoke aloud and stopped "How is it night already?Oh well."I had walked straight into the forest after leaving the clock tower.I kept walking and saw a mansion and its gates come into view.

"Cool"Stopping at the gates I heard two voices and decided to trun was a boy dressed in blue and a boy dressed in red Both carrying two big scythes.

"Does big sister have any business here?"asked the blue one.

"If big sister is tresppassing we'll have to kill you."said the red one.I sighed and decided to go along.

"Big sister got lost...Who might you be?"I asked

"I'm Dee"

"And I'm Dum" I giggled.

"Hehe you said you were dumb." He got angry so he swung his scthe at me.I luckily jumped out of the way and with a flip,landed behind three of us got into a fighting position until someone disrupted us.

"Oi!What's going on?!

* * *

**Sooooooo?I hope you liked it :3 oh yeah wohever leaves a nice review gets a cookie! :D sooo R&R please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alice's Grandaughter? Ch2**

**Im telling who gets cookies at the end :P**

* * *

_"Oi!What's going on?!"_

We all looked to see who had was some guy with gold hair and hare ears popping out of his head...I know the differences between hares and rabbits shut-up.

"Don't get in our way newbie-hare!"one of the twins said looking at the they were distracted,I disarmedthe both of them,taking one scythe in each hand.

"Not like the ones I had,but they'll work,"I said twirling them.

"Hey!" shouted one.

"See what you did hare?!"They ran at me so I swung at them.

"Hey girlie!"I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Call me that again"My tone was dark and meanacing,"I dare you."

"What?Girlie?" I growled and swung angrily at raised a boys were watching,just a bit afraid.

"She looks like Alice.."one whispered.

"But Alice nee-san was never like this..." Right before I sliced golden boy's head off,I backed off.

"How the hell do you know my grandmother?..."I whispered just barly remembering she would notice my of their eyes widened.

"No way"began golden bot

"Alice is your grandmother?"another voice asked.I looked up to look for the new voice.

"Blood..."

"Why do you look like grandfather?"I asked him for he indeed looked like grandpa when he was toook a closer look at me.

"You have her eyes.."

"So I've been told."I looked away

"But you act nothing like her." I spun the scythes again and threw them at the twins.

"Weapons are my specialty.

"You really don't act like Alice."_"Great more people"_ I new person came down from a reminded me of the Cheshire cat.

"Ah Boris so glad you could join us"said Blood

"Yeah whatever...You know" Boris looked at me "Alice wouldn't hold a gun if her life deppended on it" I thought about it.

"Oh so very true"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllll llllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeexx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx!"

"What the-" I was glomped by a certain rabbit in a waistcoat. "Oh...Hi " I patted his head.

"So this means you're a foreigner huh?"Said golden one word made me remember all the stories grandmother had told me before bed.

"Alex,is there something wrong?"asked Peter letting go to look at he did,I dropped to my knees,my face in my hands,shaking.

"**Alex!"**everyone exclaimed.I got up,still shaking,my hair hiding my face.

"I...I need to think..."with those words I ran off into the forest,not looking back at the confused,worried faces.

"_Alex!"_I heard Peter cry. I ran and ran deeper into the forest not wanting to believe.

* * *

"Alex!" Peter cried her name and started to run after her,but someone grabbed his shoulders.

"No..." It was Boris and Blood who held him back,Blood was the one who had spoken.

"Let me go!"Peter shouted at them.

"She needs to be alone for a while." said Boris

"Even we could see the emotional wreck in her eyes...are you really that blind Peter?" asked the twins in their adult forms

"We could all see what she's been through Peter" Elliot told him "We all want to go after her too but..."he trailed fell on his knees chocking back a sob,tears threatening to he thought _"I never loved Alice this much this fast...but I feel so protective of this girl...why!?"_ He almost wanted to sream the last word.

The bushes started to move,catching everyone's up popped out the head of no other than Ace,the Knight of the Castle of Hearts.

"Oh hey Peter!" he greeted not noticing the rabbit was on the brink of crying. "The queen wants to see you." Peter got up.

"Alright then let's go." and they left without saying their farewells.

"Well I'm going back to the carnival."

"Ooooo can we come too?"asked the twins.

"Only if your boss lets you"he twins looked at their boss with pleading faces.

"Alright you can go"he waved them off. "Come on Elliot we have work to do."

"Ugh fine."

* * *

Julius Monrey was walking through the forest on his way to the Hatter's mansion to talk with Blood, he got to the middle of the forest he heard a noise._"Crying?" _he began to look for the person found a young girl, about 16 with long black hair,leaning aganst a tree(its about as long as Alice had it when she was there) crying in her eyes widened in was the same girl that had walked into the clock tower and then left with a few words._"The poor girl looks like an emotional wreck..."_he felt sorry for her,so she picked her up bridal style and took her to the tower,forgetting he had business at the Hatter's mansion.

* * *

**sorry its short guys :( i just hope you liked i start school tomorrow so ima probably update even later :( im sorry...**

**soooooooo cookies! _I am a stegosaurus asdf movie _gets a cookie!**

**R&R please?youll get a cookie :D...if its nice :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice's Granddaughter? Ch.3**

**Hey guys I got this really nice review that made me smile so big!I love that random person now :3 he/she gets 5 cookies! :D anyway…on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Julius POV**

"GRANDMOTHER!" I heard the girl rushed as fast as he could to the room he left her in.I bursted through the door and he saw the girl sitting up with her knees up to her chest, rushed to her side to try and console her and wrapped an arm around reacted almost immidiantly,lashing out at me while growling.

"Don't touch me!"I caught sight of her were the same color Alice had,but red and a little puffy from crying...Could it be they're related?Backing of,she curled up into a ball again,tears flowing steadily down her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry"I began. "I-I just thought I'd try to help-"

"No I'm sorry"she sniffled "I'm just weak...I...I had a nightmare..." I sat on the bed next to her and wiped the tears off.

"You can tell me about it if it makes you feel better." She chuckled,her voice cracking.

"You sound like my grandmother...and I think I'd like to know who I talk to...I'm Al."she looked at me

"I'm Julius Monrey" her eyes widened and she put her head down.

"Dammit it's real..."

"What's real?" she sighed.

"When I was little,every time grandmother tucked me into bed,she would tell me stories about a 'Wonderland'.A place where,once you're there,everyone falls inlove with you."Al scowled. "Everyone had a weapon of some sort and most fights would break out over little are three main places at war of some sort:The Hatter's Mansion,the Castle of Hearts,and the Amusement only nuetrul place is the clock tower." she looked up. "The main part of the game the foriegner plays is that they can't leave alone...unless they don't drink the potion...and I drank the potion..." Al choked back a sob.

"Don't worry you're welcome to stay here at the clock tower as long as you like." I hugged flinched a bit but then relaxed and hugged back.

"Now then-"I was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Hey Julius where are you?I need to talk to you." the door opened to reveal Peter looked our way and his eyes widened.

"ALEX?!WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"Al winced,wimpered,and held onto my strangest sensation to protect her came.

"Peter don't scared her." His eyes seemed to fill with sadness and jelousy when I held her close.

"B-but...but...but I thought you liked _**me**!"_

"Peter stop whining,she's a little emotionally unstable right now." Al looked at him.

"You would always bother grandmother..." Peter's eyes widned.

"She told you about us?"

"They were always bed-time stories:the clock maker,the cheshire cat,the hatter,march hare,tweedle dee and tweedle dum,the door mouse,red queen,the white rabbit..." she trailed off looking at the ceiling.

"Alex..."Peter said soflty. I thought...

"Wait...your name's Alex?" I asked. She sighed.

"My witch of a mother gave me the name _Alexandria _hoping I would go by the full name" She scowled when she talked about her mother. "But one day that my grandmother came over she started calling me Alex and my grandfather called me Al,so now I go by both." she shrugged her shoulders and leaned I noticed there was a window behind her and once she touched it,the window opened and she fell right before I could catch her.

"**ALEX!"**

* * *

**Alex POV**

The sensation of falling can be you ask?Because this very moment I was falling next to the clock tower,the ground getting closer each second,but I was enjoying wieghtless is such a great feeling.I took a look at how close the ground was. _"Well I've had my fun"_ I adjusted myself,pushed of the tower,and with a flip,landed safely on the ground on all fours. Getting up,I heard running around,I was embraced by Julius.

"Good god!Never do that again!" he hugged me response,I hugged him back.

"I'll try not to,but thanks for worrying." He let go to look at me confused. "If I had pulled a stunt like that back where I lived,I would've gotten a scolding and whipped." I eyes widened.

"Damn Alex!Are you sure you're not a cat?That was one heck of a fall!" I turned around to see Boris walking up to us.

"Thanks Boris but I'm sure I'm not a cat." I chuckled "If I was I'd be chasing over there" I pointed to a guy with mouse ears behind a tree.I grabbed Boris' hand before he went to go chase the poor thing. "You stay here or else I'm gonna chasse you with a bucket full of water." With that said I walked over to where seemed scared and starting backing away.

"Hey it's alright I'm not going to hurt you." I said softly as I held my hand out."I'm Alex." He hesitantly grabbed my hand.

"I'm Pierce." I smiled warmly making him blush a little.

"Now then" I brought him closer. "I'm sure we'll be great friends." He started to blush madly.

"S-Sure..."

"Well then lets go"I pulled him over to where Julius,Peter,and Boris were started to tremble.

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you," I assured him, "I already told him what I'd do if he did."

"Oh hey Alex" said Boris "I was just asking Julius if he'd let you go to the Amusement Park with me."

"Only if she wants to go" sighed Julius.I tought about it.

"Sure I'll go" Boris' eyes filled with happiness. "Only if I can bring Pierce with me and you won't hurt him." He frowned.

"Fine.." I chuckled and walked closer to Julius.

"Well thanks for being so protective." I told him. I'll be back in a few hours."Boris started walking away so with out thinking,I kissed Julius on the cheek good-bye and ran to catch up with Boris.

* * *

**N.O. POV**

Julius was surprised by the girl' 's eyes flared with jelousy and anger as he looked at Julius watch Alex catch up to felt the spot where the girl had kissed him and felt a strange sensation._"She's mine and only mine doesn't she know?but if I can't have her,No one else can" _ Peter thought turned to look at Julius.

"Well then," He began. "I thought I needed to talk to you didn't I?" Julius snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah yes...shall we talk in my office then?"

* * *

**Boris POV**

Alex,Pierce, and I were walking through the woods.I decided to start someting to get my mind off the mouse.

"Hey what was that stunt you pulled back there?"I asked her.

"What are you talking about?"she girl...

"You kissed Julius right before you left." I laughed.

"Really?" she thought for a second. "I guess I did...It's kinda of an old habit." She said. A sad smile appeared on her face "I used to always do that with grandmother." I looked at her and a chain around her neck caught my tail swayed back and forth out of curiosity.

""Hey what's that?" asked Pierce...damn mouse took the words right out of my mouth.

"What?This?"she held the object up.

"Yeah that."I said.

"It's an old locket my grandmother gave me."she said.

"Can you open it?"asked the mouse.

"Yeah here."she took it off and opened it "There's pictures in it." the locket extended into four hearts and in it where three people. "The other two are picture of my grandmother and my dad when they where very last one was taken a day before my dad died..." she inhaled shakely.

"Hey what's thins button do?"asked Pierce.

"Hmmm?Oh that?I don't know I've never seen it before." she pushed it. A lovely melody began to come out of it. "Papa..." tears began to well up in her eyes.

"Ummm how about you push the button again?" I did and another lovely melody came from eyes widened and she began to sing with it.

_Come little children_

_I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children_

_The time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_

_Follow sweet children_

_I'll show thee the way_

_Through all the pain and the sorrows_

_Weep not poor children_

_For life is this way_

_Murdering beauty and passions_

She had the most beautiful voice I have ever heard...maybe she can even teach Gowland a thing or two.

"Ummm" Mouse boy hit the button and ANOTHER song began to play.

"I thought..." Alex trailed off,looking at the locket."Wow..."

"Hey look we're here!" I said pointing to the entrance.

"Wow!" Alex and Pierce looked around in awe.

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked "Let's go!"

* * *

**Sooooooo hoped you liked it guys :D sooo R&R please?Im still giving out cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice's Granduaghter?**

**I'm back!...but im tired :( school's tiring guys...anyway,poll on my profile!go check it out! if the link dont come look for barrage music video:asturias.**

* * *

**Alex POV**

The amusment park was HUGE!

"Coooooool"I chuckled

"Come on then." he held out his hand "I'll show you around." We walked around,smiling,trying out a few games,and laughing. I stopped when I saw a certain game,an evil smile creeping onto my stopped to look and instantly froze. I chuckled.

"Oh come on Boris,just try I don't have that good of an aim." I said "Fine then" I ran off to the booth and asked them for a bucket of the happily gave one MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :3 It was a good thing Pierce and Boris were looking the other way.I crept up on them and spilled ALL the water on Boris...yes even the bucket.

"WHAT THE HELL!"he yell angrily.I burst out in a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed like a madman. He was soaking was a BIG bucket.

"ALEX YOU'RE GONNA GET IT!" And so I ended up being chased by a VERY wet,angyry kitty cat with a gun,me laughing the whole way.

"ALEX COME HERE!" he yelled.

"HAHAHAH NO!HAHAHAHAHAHA" I responded. "I HAVEN'T HAD THIS MUCH FUN IN FOREVER!" but then my fun had to end. I ran into someone.

"**OW!" **we both yelled.I had landed ontop of the person and sat up so I was sitting on his/her stomache,rubbing my head,I looked at the was a guy that looked some where around late twenties/early thirties with a little braid done at the back of his head.

"Hehe sorry mister." I chuckled and gott up.

"Hey no problem only an accident right?" he asked grabbing my hand I held out to him and pulled him up.

"ALEX!" Boris pushed me down with him when he finally caught up.

"Boriiiiisss!I just got up!" I pouted,my arms crossed and my back on the ground.

"Too bad!" he he looked at the guy I had run into.

"Oh hey Gowland,when'd you get here?" Boris was sitting on my stomache,still dripping wet so he was wetting me.

"Hey Boris?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"GET THE FUCK OFF!"I yelled and I pushed him look on his face was halirious!The guy Gowland and I burst out in laughter.

"Hey!That wasn't very nice!" I just stuck my touge out at him.

"Who ever said I was always nice?" he pouted. Pierce appeared out of nowhere looking confused and holding a few cotton candy cones.

"What happened here?" he asked "and why is Alex wet?" he nibbled on his candy.

"The only reason I'm wet is because Boris here decided to push me down and sit on my tummy."

"Ohhhhh...here" he handed me one and I started to guy called Gowland was trying to stop his laughter hwen Boris started to give him death glares,but he failed horribly and was still laughing idea popped into my wasn't nice but it would work.I walked over to him and swung my leg towards his doubled over it was Boris' turn to laugh.

"Hahahahahahahaha thats what you get!"he was still chuckling and was kinda annoying.I walked over to him and bonked him on the head..HARD.

"OOOWWWWWWW!ALEX!" he had recovered.I know this 'cuz he was looking at me with a big smile on his face.

"Oh so you're the famous Alex?Alice's Grandaughter?" he asked.I sighed.

"Yeah...how the hell does word get around so quickly?"

"Well,a certain kitty cat like to talk about you." Boris blushed a deep red.

"WHAT THE HELL MARY?!THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he 's eyebrow began to twitch.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he yelled at Boris.

"Mary huh?" I muttered out loud. "I would be embaressed too if I had that name so Ima keep calling you Gowland." we both smiled.

"I like this one!Oooo!Let me play a song!" out of no where he brought out a violin and started screeching and 'singing'.I grabbbed the violin from him and began to fix the strings.

"Give me the bow" I grabbed it out of his hand,he was in shock.I breathed and began to play. They all watched as my fingers flew across the strings.A few seconds after I began to play,other people with violins got behind me and began to play the backround music.I smiled remembering every single note in the I finished,there was a roar of like I had attracted an audience while I was playing.I looked around,a big smile on my face.

"Wow!That was great!" a twin emerged from the crowd.

"Yeah!"the other follewed right after.

"Oh hey guys"I greeted.

"Wow that IS a lot better than Gowland's playing." chuckled Boris.I giggled.

"Oi!Where'd you two go?!"someone yelled.

"Oh no!"

"He's found us!

"**Run!"** they each grabbed one of my hands and then ran for it.

"Hey!" I yelled "Why am I involved in this?!"

"Because it's funner with more people!" one yelled.I sighed,and then a smile crept up to my face.

"Alright then." I took off at a faster speed,surprising looked shocked,but then smiled and turned into their adult forms.

"If you'll play like that,"said one.

"We'll play like that too." said the other.I just laughed and ran with them,still holding hands with them for no reason.

We ran out of breath a few minutes after,so we sat down by a few trees.I looked around.

"We're not in the park anymore guys."I slumped against a tree.

"Well if it's to get away from that newbie-hare,"

"It's kinda worth it."

The bushes began to rustle and out popped the hare's head.

"There you are!"

"Great!"

"He found us!" they groaned.I sighed.

"It was a good run though." They looked at me and nodded to agree.

"Elliot did you find them?"

"Hm?Oh yeah they're over here." Blood came into view and I got up.

"I think I outta go back to the amusement park."

"Awwwww!" whined one,already in their kid forms.

"We want big sister to sleep with us!" I chuckled.

"Maybe some other time guys." I ruffled their hair.

"It's really not a problem." said Blood.

"No really I have to get back or else Julius is gonna Boris' head." I ran we really did run far from the park.

After a while,I finally got to the ran past me screaming...It was Peirce...I told Boris not to chase him...the lier.I looked around and found a different dunking game.I went up to the guy and asked him if there was any place to be able to get a bucket of freezing cold water.

I walked around the park looking for the rushed past me and hid behind my was Pierce.

"Peirce is the bad kitty chasing you!" he nervously shook his head.

"Here he comes!" he stopped right in front of me and before he had the chance to run,I dumped the bucket on him,soaking him through and through once more.I grabbed Peirce's hand and ran for it.

We ran so far and fast,we made it to the clock tower.I rushed inside pulling Peirce with me and sat down infront of the then,Julius finally decided to make an appearance.

"How'd it go?" he asked casually.

"Lets see..." I began "I got to meet Gowland,I got to run away from the Hare with the twins...and I got to dump two whole buckets of water on Boris." I smiled.

"I've never heard of a person who was able to wet Boris and live to tell the tale." he nodded in agreement.

"Well then I'm the first!" I threw my hands up.

There was a loud banging on the door

"ALEX!"

"...shit..."

* * *

**There I finally uploaded something after who knows how long...i really hate school it takes up too much time and with all the hw they give...bleh...Soooooooooooooooooooooooo there's thing thats called reviewing...wanna do me a favor and leave a review?...please?I make good cookies!promise!**

**...REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice's Grandaughter? Ch 5**

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Shit! He found us!Hide!" I dragged Peirce with me behind a couch. Peirce and I peeked over when Julius decided to open the he opened the door,Mr. Rabbit ran into the room. He stopped and looked around, confused.

"Where's Alex?" he asked Julius.

"Over here, " I got up. "Damn you really scared me." He hugged me really tightly. "I thought you were Boris."

He let go of me "Why Boris?"

"'Cuz I dropped a bucket of water on him then ran away." He just smiled brightly.

"Well anyways, I told the queen about you and now she wants to meet you..." he said.

"Uggg royalty..." hey frowned at my groan.

"Oh well I'm taking you anyways~!" he picked me up bridal style and ran off

"Hey!" my protest futile but I did it anyways.

I eventually decided to give up and take a nap, much better 'cuz of the lack of sleep I've had the past...I'm not sure how long but it's been a while.

* * *

"Alex" said a soft voice "We're here, wake up~"

"Hmmm?" I yawned and rubbed my sleepy eyes. I looked up only to see Peter with a small smile on his face. "Oh, hi Peter " i said sleepily. He set me down, making me stumble a bit until I could stand up right. I looked up and saw a big castle infront of us. "Bleh"

"I think I'll let you freshen up" Peter said as we walked down a hallway. "And get you some new clothes" he eyed me clothing.

"Please and thank you although I like these clothes, they're getting kinda old." I frowned.

We stopped infront of a door.

"Here's your room. It has a bathroom so you can bathe, I'll some by with some clothes for you in a few minutes." and with those words, he walked off.

I took a quick shower,but enjoyed it. After I dried off, i walked into the room and found a small pile of clothes and on top, a note:

_This was the only one I found that would probably fit you_

_Hope you like it!_

_~Peter_

I smiled and extened the clothes out. My smile vanished when I found it was a dress. Instead of instantly dropping it and ripping it apart, I became full of curiosity of the design of it. I put it on and examined myself in the mirror. It was a midnight black with a few spots of gold on it. The dress was strapless and ended at the middle of my thighs. It hugged my chest and waist,then hung loosely. Around the waist part, there was thick ribbon that wrapped around and on the left side, a silver brooch that went verticaly.

"Meh" i shrugged. I picked up my clothes and felt a few objects in one of my pant's pockets. Confused, I pulled them out and my eyes widened. It was my Ipod touch and my favorite set of earphones. "How he hell did this survive the jump in the lake?!" I looked on the back bottom part of it

_Water and shock proof_

I looked on the tag of the earphones and saw the exact same thing. After facepalming, I checked the battery.

...

...

...

FULL BATTERY! HELL YEAH!

After checking all of my pockets I found my yin/yan necklace, my cross necklace, and a few sweets. The cross has little crowns at the end and a small black gem at the intersection. Smiling, I finished getting ready.

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I knocked on Alex's door. She didn't respond so I walked in. She looked absolutely amazing in the dress I picked out...about being the only one that would fit her...yeah it was a lie, but she would never find out! Haha!

Anyways, she looked amazing. I just stood there wide eyed and frozen in place.

" Uh...Peter?" that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah sorry. We should go now" I responded.

The room doors opened and I walked Alex down the carpet.

"I can walk on my own ya know " she whispered. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and said nothing. We stopped infront of the queen and bowed.

* * *

**o mi gosh guys im so sorry i got grounded nd they took my stuff away T^T so ill eventually be back sometime...**


End file.
